


Stradivarius

by sportarobbiephan



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: Snake needs to schedule his rehearsal, but then there's Ace...





	Stradivarius

Eighteen-year-old Sanford "Snake" Ingleberry carries his violin around the music hall. It grows heavy in the freshman's arms as he walks around in confusion. Unable to find the scheduling zone, he attempts to practicce in an alcove. Only a few minutes into practice, he's stopped by a girl carrying a saxophone.

"You need to schedule recitals and rehearsals. People are trying to study here, Sugar."

"Ssssorry... I don't know wheressss to go."

"C'mon, I'll take you. What's your name, Handsome?"

"Sssanford... but people calls me Ssnake."

She smiles seductively. "And you can call me Ima. Here we are."

Ima brings him to a tall counter and picks up a clipboard. "Did you want to rehearse now, or when?"

"Sssoon as posssible."

"Well, either share the timeslot now with The Carpenter or wait another seven hours."

"Can't waits. Who'sss The Carpenter?"

Ima smirks. "Name's Ace Copular. Hot stuff, that man. Room 231. Second floor."

Snake hikes up his violin and takes the stairs. When he finally arrives at the nearly soundproof room, there's a slightly older boy playing the acoustic guitar inside. Snake knocks timidly, but Ace lets out a riff straight out of Air Supply. Snake finds himself impressed and intimidated. When he finishes his piece, he unlocks the door to let Snake inside.

"... with a cheap ass bow like 'at?"

"Uh, whatsss?" Snake stammers, unaware that the other had been talking.

Ace rolls his eyes. "You got rocks in dat head or som'th'n? I said you got a Red Stradivarius in ya hand, den whatcha doin' with a cheap ass bow like 'at?"

Snake shrugs. "I just gotsss what I gotsss."

"A'ight." Ace makes a grand sweeping motion. "Let's see what ya got."


End file.
